mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Bean Wiki:Rules
Here are rules that will help you survive this wiki. General Rules * Be friendly and don't be rude. * Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. * Vandalism is exposed. Please be aware. * No sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry is when you make several accounts, usually to evade a block. * No spamming. * No vandalism. * No flaming. * No advertising. * No harassment. * Visit admins to report them, especially sockpuppetry. * You must be 13 years old to have an account here, as per Wikia's Terms of Use. If anyone is found under 13, they are blocked until their 13th birthday. * No swearing of any kind whether it is censored or abbreviated or neither. "Hell" and "damn" are allowed though because it was said in Mr. Bean but don't use it in offence or anything because it is harassment. * Do not edit anyone's userpage but your own without permission. * Never reveal your own personal information, especially your home address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. Message Wall/Talk Page Rules *On talk pages, always leave a link to your userpage to show who wrote the message. *No spamming or vandalism on talk pages or message walls. *Only remove spam messages. *Do not butt into dead conversations. *No harassment. *Do not remove warnings or blocking templates on your talk page. Violation will result in an immediate one month block. Chat Rules *No swearing. *No spamming *No vandalism. *No harassment. *Use PM for private stuff only. Private messages cannot be seen by other users in the chat, and aren't recorded on chatlogs, so you may ignore the rule when private messaging, as long as the other users involved in the private message are fine with it. *Don't door spam. Door spamming is the act of entering and leaving chat repeatedly. This can cause lag for some users. *Do not flood Chat. *Don't backseat mod. Backseat modding is the act of telling chat moderators what to do. This can be considered rude. *Don't disrespect or backtalk to chat moderators - they are only doing their job. *Don't talk about sensitive/controversial subjects. *If you believe that your punishment is unfair, appeal on a member of staff's message wall. Image Rules # All images must relate to Mr. Bean in some way. # When you upload images do not leave spaces between the words in the title. # Make sure that what you name the image makes sense. In other words, do not name an image "348fg93894g*Y78283eR%$&R&%.jpg", "Picture 018.JPG", "Capture 054.png" or similar. Name it after the article and what number image it is, for example, "MissingTeddy5.jpg" or similar. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already on the wiki. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he/she deems to be better and delete the other. # Do not upload edited images. # Do not upload blurry images. # Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pics you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. Adding one image to the page after another instead of doing it one edit is the definition of fluff editing. Staff Policy * Never abuse power. Don't block/ban users for a reason that does not violate the rules. (e.g. Blocking users because you don't like him/her) * Always do your responsibilities.